


Seconds

by Rhyana



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyana/pseuds/Rhyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thin, white muslin covers her face, turning her into a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2003. Death of major character; set after the seventh book. Thanks go out to Spookykat, BlackBandit, Kayleigh, and Morganmuffle for their help in the beta process.

He gazes at the form before him, takes in the stillness of flesh and the rhythmic clicking of the grandfather clock.

**Tick.** ** Tock.**

Her skin is exposed, pale and beautiful, but lifeless now. He prepares his tools: a small bowl and a cloth soaking in water. _She had wanted this,_ he remembers. _She had told him countless times, asking for this one thing._ He squeezes the rag into the bowl. The falling water slows to drip in time with the ticking of the clock.

**Tick.**

**Tock.**

He starts with her feet, which are callused and worn from years of traipsing up and down the staircases. _She complained -- about her feet -- as they raced up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. There was a planetary alignment they wanted to see. He was giddy, until they reached the fourth floor and she collapsed. Panic soon followed, and then dread, after he learned of the potion a house elf had given her. A betrayed Death Eater's cruel revenge played out at his secret love's expense._

**Tick.**

Memories come back as he continues up her legs._ She ran into him on her first day as a professor. Her students fled from her first class, dreading the next lesson. She later emerged triumphant, sure of herself and her abilities to transfer on some of her knowledge. Later that day he heard some of the new Gryffindors complain of her harshness and realized she must have employed some of his own style during her lesson._

**Tock.**

_The salt from her tears as he held her young body after Dumbledore passed on. He could still feel the tremors as she wept for the dear old man._

**Tick.**

_He was amazed when she came to him and asked if he wanted to leave the school for a late lunch in Hogsmeade. The amazement continued when he accepted.  She was a Gryffindor, after all.  Slytherins were more to his fancy.  Lions and snakes do not generally mix.  But then, it was probably the infamous Gryffindor bravado that drove her to ask him in the first place.  It was probably that same bravado that saved him.  It made him want to save her, and gave him the courage to do this for her now._

**Tock.**

He brushes the cloth across her stomach. He tries to count all the times they had lain in his bed, his hands splayed across her waist. The number is impossible to conceive.

He pauses, catching his breath, and swallows a sob. He will not break down now. Later, when he is alone, he will grieve. But not now.

**Tick.**

He remembers the first time he realised he loved her. He had loved another Gryffindor, once upon a time: a red-haired girl with eyes that burned with a colour only those of his house could truly appreciate. He knows these feelings will be the end of him, but he doesn't care. At least this time the love was returned.

**Tock.**

He remembers a young girl, curious and intelligent. _Dumbledore assigned him to watch after her, making sure she never crossed into the dark realms which his soul had crept in for years.  He made a promise that the Dark Lord would never claim her, even if it meant giving up his own life._

**Tick.**

The rag brushes across her face. He has finished his task. Now another must do hers.

Parvati Patil crosses the room, a bolt of white muslin cradled in her arms. She prepares to wrap her in the soft fabric.

**Tock.**

A promise was made one dark night. A ring was offered. More salty tears streamed down her face.

**Tick.**

The thin, white muslin covers her face, turning her into a dream. Parvati and the professor exit the room; their tasks are complete.

**Tock.**

Flames waver around the still form, and smoke rises to the heavens. The room is filled with soft murmurs.  Sobs occasionally break the hushed voices.

"Such a shame…"

"She was a brilliant student…"

"Wonderful teacher…"

"Surprised Ron's not here…"

"The Head Master's takin' it hard…"

**Tick.**

Harry stands by the Grangers; his strength crumbles as the fire consumes the husk that was once his friend, and he breaks down in tears. Ron lacks the courage to see this sight; instead, he finds comfort in Hogsmeade. He searches for a way to say he's sorry at the bottom of a glass. He never meant to be so cruel after learning of her heart's desire.

**Tock.**

Snape stands alone, away from the others. He stays and watches the flames die to burning embers. He does not cry; he doesn't give a clue. A simple band burns near his heart.

Her answer had been yes.


End file.
